


理想人生（2）

by xihe1983



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983
Kudos: 6





	理想人生（2）

总的来说就是尴尬，非常尴尬，金希澈在听了法医的发言之后就像被封印了一样，其他不明就里的队员只能在一边大眼瞪小眼。  
他看起来瘦了不少，褪去了婴儿肥，金丝边的眼镜更是显得他带了些成熟儒雅的气质。金希澈想，阿云说的对，我放不下，我放不下他。  
"咳"金钟云作为唯一知道内情的人，只能硬着头皮出来解围。  
"给大家介绍一下，这是我们队里新来的法医，之前是在国际刑警，大家要好好配合。"  
"大家好，我叫利特。"简单的介绍甚至略过了本名，让人其他人心里对他升起了无限的好奇。  
"我给你介绍一下我们组里的同事吧"  
"这是金厉旭，你们见过的，是我们情报组的组长顺便管管人事，首尔警察局的人事信息包括所有线人的情况他都清楚"  
"这是申东熙是，心理组的组长，负责对案子进行心理学分析和犯人的心理侧写，也是我们这的网络专家，空闲时间还可以算算命。"  
朴正洙听到皱了皱眉，情报组负责人事就算了，心理师怎么还负责算命，不过是金希澈负责的队伍，他居然也觉得有种奇妙的和谐感，"希澈啊"，他不禁感叹，这么多年了他居然对他没有陌生感。  
"这是曺圭贤，是我们设备组组长，最先进武器装备乃至测量仪表他都能搞定"  
"还有这是李东海，他是负责出警，现场调查，案犯缉拿的。"  
"我是金钟云，副队长，你和厉旭，东熙的工作我来负责。"  
"大家好，合作愉快，我是83年的，我猜你们年纪都比我小，就和曜汉一样叫我特哥吧"  
"可是哥你看起来比我还年轻"  
"你刚刚说，死因一样，是什么意思。"金希澈突兀的插入打断了会议室里的寒暄。  
朴正洙转过身看着金希澈，眼神里带上些锋利的自信。  
"虽然这三具尸体上都有足以致死的外伤，但是都不是致死的原因，解剖的结果是这三个人都是中毒身亡。"  
"凶手很聪明，这些外伤不仅直观上会影响人的判断，而且破坏了部分身体组织，伴有大量出血，会干扰法医判断。"  
"那你有什么证据说明人中毒呢？"金厉旭问  
"我在进行初步尸检的时候有一个奇怪的问题，死者都是男性，也有alpha，然而在这种致命的伤害下，都没有任何反抗和挣扎的迹象。"朴正洙看了一下金厉旭，微笑了一下说。  
"那有没有可能是被迷晕的，特哥？"曺圭贤接了话，他对这个好看的法医还挺有好感。  
"确实，我对尸体鼻腔的内容物进行了分析，发现了一定量的麻醉药，但是吸入麻醉剂造成的昏迷程度很有限不会受到痛击还不醒来，而除了第二例，受害者都收到了多次伤害。"  
"那么究竟是什么毒药？为什么之前的尸检没有这个结论？"回到工作状态，金希澈终于找回了自己的理智，找到了最关键的问题。  
"是某种高钾的毒素，通过动脉注射进身体，浓度极高的钾离子会使得受害者血压瞬间飙升，心脏负荷瞬时升高，在低温昏迷一段时间后直接造成心脏麻痹而死。"  
"所以凶手选在汉江边作案，夜晚汉江边温度很低。"金钟云接话。"不过，利特，我也是懂一点法医学的，人死后造成的外伤和致死外伤，尸体上会显著有差别，为什么之前的法医没有发现。"  
"这个凶手很会利用法医办案的经验误区，一般法医看到这么重的外伤都会关注外伤，一旦确认外伤是致死伤，就会忽略血液检测和内脏，另外，因为这个毒素有特殊性，因为会造成短时的心脏巨大负荷和血压飙升，即使心脏麻痹，身体的运动机能还不会马上停息，此时造成的外伤很有迷惑性。"  
"目前尸检能得到的信息就是这些，具体的内容报告里有。"说完合上手上的文件，拿下自己的金丝眼镜，似笑非笑的环视了一下会议室里的其他人，然后目光又回到了金希澈身上。  
这下先不说金希澈，队里其他人都对朴正洙暗暗赞叹，眼神也从陌生乃至防备变成了惊艳，金曜汉更是在一边兴奋的几乎坐不住。  
金希澈看着娓娓道来的朴正洙，有一种恍如隔世感，这样锋利又自信的朴正洙，他有多久没看到了？如果不是在开会，他甚至要伸手去触摸一下对方了。  
朴正洙被金希澈盯得有点不自在，但也没有转开视线，其实他也很想念这种和金希澈一起讨论案情的感觉了，数年未见，他发现金希澈一如从前的英俊，他们初识的时候，金希澈因为长相太俊美经常被人当作omega，但办起案锋利的气场又让人不由自主的折服。如今的金希澈又带了几分沉稳，让朴正洙也暗暗感叹时光大概会特别厚待他。  
"可是这里有一个心理悖论"好像实在是受不了这两人含情脉脉的对望，申东熙提出了问题。  
"怎么说？"金希澈收回视线，看向申东熙。  
"如果按特哥的说法，三起命案用的是同一种毒素，那么可以断定是连环杀人案，而根据我们前期对三位死者的背景调查，很难发现他们三人有什么交集，那么就是无特定对象的连环杀人，这种人一般有两种心理，要么是极度嗜血，死者死状很惨；要么是追求变态美感，尸体一般很完整会依照作案者的审美布置现场，但是这次凶手费了这么大力气用这种毒素就是为了使得尸体处于死前的状态，又是为了什么把尸体又用残忍手法破坏？那他一开始就直接用外伤致死不就行了？"  
"只有一个可能，不是无特定对象的连环杀人，这三个人一定有什么我们不知道的联系。"金希澈下了结论。  
他抬头看了一眼同僚，停留在朴正洙脸上，看见大家都投来赞同的眼神，就下了命令。  
"东熙，厉旭，东海，你们三个继续深入调查几位死者联系，不要放过一切细节，社会关系上查不出来就调查网络身份。有任何问题联系钟云。"  
"是，队长。"三个人异口同声的回答  
"圭贤，你配合正洙，尽一切可能查出究竟是什么毒素，这种毒素既然与众不同，能查出来一定有助于破案，有进展和困难直接找我。"  
"是，队长"曺圭贤回答。金希澈看了一眼朴正洙，却发现对方表情不好的低头沉思。  
"额，朴，法医，你还有什么问题吗？"  
"不，没有。"朴正洙低声回答。  
"那就散会，各干各的去。"  
一转眼的时间会议室里的人已经跑光了，朴正洙慢了几步站在门口跟金曜汉交代着什么。  
"特哥！你太厉害了吧！就一个下午你就调查出这么多细节还查出了真正的死因，这案子才有了进展。不愧是你！"金曜汉一脸兴奋的对着朴正洙说话，脸上就差把"铁杆迷弟"四个字刺青上去了。  
"哪有你说的那么神，不过是多了点经验罢了，你去做一下准备，我今晚要连夜做二次尸检，辛苦了。"朴正洙微笑着说，他倒是挺喜欢这个小助手的，虽然没有经验，专业知识倒也是过硬，最重要的是充满热情的样子让他想起了一位故人。  
"不辛苦，不辛苦，我先去了，特哥"。  
"你还是一样厉害，这么快就有粉丝了。" 朴正洙的"故人"开口了。  
"那也比不上警界的大明星金队长，听说首尔最让omega有安全感的alpha评选，您可是年年前十。"  
"正洙你知道，这都是小报记者无聊搞得，我，"金希澈有点不好意思。  
"是挺无聊的，毕竟谁也不知道金队长其实是最不能给他omega安全感的人了。"朴正洙语调急转直下，声音里带上了些复杂的情绪，"还有金队长，还是叫我利特吧，朴正洙这个名字，我不想再听人提起了。"  
说完转身走出了会议室，留下金希澈望着他的背影苦笑。"正洙啊，这么多年了，我还是不知道那你怎么是好。"


End file.
